Taken
by zebraboymom
Summary: Steve and Kono go out on a routine check and find themselves caught up in an international crime ring. This time they will only have each other to rely on as Chin and Danny search frantically for them before it's too late. Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

Taken

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I've heard it all before.

Author Notes: Steve and Kono go out on a routine check and find themselves caught up in an international crime ring. This time they will only have each other to rely on as Chin and Danny search frantically for them before it's too late.

Steve McGarrett scrubbed his hand down his face and then crossed his arms. He stood with his legs apart and just stared at the evidence. The rest of his team was getting ready to go home. Chin took off with a slight wave and then Danny and Kono walked out together.

"Hey, fearless leader. It's time to go home, Babe."

"Boss, it will be there tomorrow."

"You guys go ahead. I'm just going to make a couple of stops on the way home and check out two more of these places."

"By yourself? At night? Come on Steve. Give it a rest. I know you want to find the little girl and her brother, but we followed up, what twenty of those today? Besides, I can't go with you. I have Grace tonight and I don't like the idea of you going alone."

"I'm not doing anything tonight Boss. I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I don't get to play cop with you very often."

Kono was just as upset about the kidnapped kids as Steve was. They both had a thing about cases with kids. A brother and sister had disappeared over a week earlier and the FBI had just about given up. They had finally asked the governor for more assistance and Five-0 snagged the case. Kono was worried they had been given the case too late to do any good, but she was determined to help the parents find closure. Besides, she would love to spend some time alone with Steve. She liked him and wanted to get to know him better.

"You two are nuts. Okay, have at it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Kono, it's just you and me. Thanks for doing this. I feel bad. We already put in so many long days as it is. I hate cutting into your social life."

"What social life?"

"Yeah, I hear you. Come on, we'll take my motorcycle if that's okay."

"Now you're talking."

Kono loved sitting behind Steve with her arms around his waist as they flew down the highway. There was just something about this guy that drew her to him. Everything she had seen over the last year impressed her. He was a good leader. He was not afraid to go off grid if that's what it took. He never stopped. He was so compassionate with the victims. Watching him a few weeks ago before he got his cast off as he carried that little boy away from his mother's dead body…well, she had wanted to cry, but she kept the tears at bay. He had basically stolen her heart that day too. She couldn't let him know that. He was her boss and she was sure he wasn't the least bit attracted to her. Besides, he had a girlfriend. _Okay, Kono, this isn't a date. Focus on the case._

The first place was empty, no signs of life. They both sighed at the same time and Steve ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You want some ice cream? I want some ice cream. No, I need some ice cream."

"Sure. I can always eat. You buying?"

"Of course. You're not going to like order three scoops are you?"

"I might. This is really hard work riding on the back of a motorcycle while I'm ushered around. A girl builds up an appetite."

Steve laughed as they hopped back on the bike and drove down the highway to the ice cream stand he had seen on the way there. Kono did order two scoops and Steve ordered the three scoops he had teased her about. She got chocolate chip and he had pistachio. Kono sat on the bike sideways and he stood in front of her while they devoured the treats.

"So, were you serious when you said you had no social life? I always pictured you with a ton of surfers swarming all over you."

Kono grinned up at him.

"You did huh? I did date a guy I knew on the circuit for a while, but when I went to the police academy like Chin and my uncle he was very unhappy. When I joined Five-0 he said he was done."

"I'm sorry Kono. You don't deserve that. Any guy that doesn't see how great you are at it and how much you love what you do is an idiot."

Steve spoke with such conviction that it made her feel really special.

"What about you? How are things with you and Catherine?"

"Not good. We broke up. I asked for her help one too many times and she started to feel like I was only in the relationship for what she could do for me."

"Then she didn't know you very well. You would never use somebody like that. That's not who you are."

"Oh really. You know me that well?"

Steve was smiling broadly at how quick she had jumped to his defense. He had to admit, it made him feel really great to know she knew he wouldn't do that. Kono was special. He locked eyes with her and they had a brief staring contest.

Kono blushed.

"Boss…"

"Steve, Kono. You don't have to call me boss all the time."

"Okay then. Steve I have worked for you this whole year and I have nothing but respect for your drive and your leadership. Besides, you hold yourself to some uber Seal code. It just isn't in your nature to use someone like that. If she can't see that, then she doesn't really know you or deserve you."

"Remind me to take you with me the next time I have to face the governor."

Kono laughed. She couldn't look up at him in that moment.

"I meant what I said Steve."

Steve ducked his head down and tried to find her eyes.

"Thanks Kono. It means a lot to me that you feel that way about me. Only now I have to live up to that trust and respect."

Kono finally looked up and met his eyes in a steady gaze.

"I'm not worried. Are you?"

Steve felt something move in his gut. This girl was starting to become more important to him every day. He had to watch himself. He was her boss after all.

They finished up their ice cream and Steve tossed her his extra helmet. They got back on the road and headed towards the last place on the list. If this didn't pan out, they were back to square one. Steve liked it when he felt Kono slip her arms around him again. He wanted to reach down and cover her hands with one of his and hug her to him, but he held back. _Focus, Steve, this isn't a date._

They arrived at the address, which turned out to be an abandoned storefront. The sun had just set completely. They took one look at it and knew this had probably been a wild goose chase, but neither one would call the night a lost cause. They had connected tonight on a new level and truth be told, both of them were a little bit excited about that.

They grabbed their flashlights and started poking around the front and side doors trying to find a way in. When they reached the back door, Steve tried the handle, but it was locked too. Steve gently pushed Kono back and kicked it breaking the lock. He shrugged in the moonlight and grinned at her. They stepped through the doorway and walked forward shining their flashlights around the empty back room of the store. Kono saw a few old crates, but it didn't look like it had totally been abandoned. Someone had been in here and recently. Her flashlight landed on a table covered in take out bags. On the floor nearby were a blanket and some pillows. Kono's senses went on high alert.

"Steve someone has been here and not too long ago. I can smell food and it isn't rotten food either."

"You're right. Do you see any signs that kids were here?"

"Maybe…"

Kono started to move forward when she heard Steve grunt and then his body fell heavily into hers and they went down. She dropped her flashlight and then strong hands were pulling her from under Steve and tying her up. They taped her mouth and a bag was thrown over her head. She was taken kicking and fighting out of the building and tossed into the back of what felt like a big SUV. She could feel Steve's body being dumped beside her. Was he alive or dead? Kono was so scared. She twisted her body around until her head was lying on Steve's chest and she pressed her ear against him. She heard a steady heartbeat and relaxed against him. Thank God. She couldn't bring herself to move. Instead she scooted closer and snuggled up to him as best she could given her hands were tied. She kept her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It reassured her. The fact that they hadn't killed them yet made it obvious to her that the only reason they were keeping them alive was to find out who else knew about the place. She had to hope Danny and Chin would realize something had happened when they didn't show up to work. The idea of being interrogated frightened her, but she was more worried about Steve. He was still unconscious and that couldn't be good. It was less than ten minutes into the ride that Steve stirred. Kono was so grateful. She wished she could talk to him, but the best she could do was press into him and let him know she was there.

Steve groaned and tried to shake himself the rest of the way awake. His head was killing him and he had no idea where he was. He lay there for a moment and then he realized Kono had her head laying on his chest. He could smell her coconut and vanilla shampoo. They were obviously in a moving vehicle. Kono stirred and moved her head up near his. Thank God she was still alive. Was she hurt? He needed to know. They rolled to face each other and she pressed her forehead to his. They lay there breathing and even with the bag over his head, he tried to nuzzle her with his nose. He tried to mumble, "You okay?" and hoped she knew what he meant. She mumbled back to him.

"Mmmhm."

Steve relaxed then and they lay there. Kono moved her head and nuzzled up under his chin. They stayed that way for what felt like a very long time. Steve was sure it was almost an hour. The vehicle left the highway at some point and was driving on gravel and finally dirt. When it came to a stop, the back of the car was opened and the night air hit them. They were pulled from the vehicle and Steve could hear a large wooden door being pulled open. They were shoved roughly onto a dirt floor as the door was slammed and bolted. Kono lay there listening for Steve's breathing when hands started pulling off the bag. A small hand patted her cheek and pulled the tape off her mouth. It was dark, but she could see a small boy staring into her eyes.

"Are you okay lady?"

"Kevin?"

"How do you know my name?"

"We've been looking for you. Where is Sarah?"

"I'm here."

The little girl scooted over to her. Sarah tried to untie Kono, but she couldn't get the knot loose.

"I'll help your friend."

Kevin moved away to Steve who was lying nearby and pulled his bag off. He removed the tape from Steve's mouth.

"Kono, you really okay?"

Kevin got Steve loose in no time. He scooted over to the girls and started untying Kono. Once he had her untied he rubbed her hands trying to get the circulation going again. Kono loved that he knew she was hurting from the ropes. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair looking for where they had knocked him out. He had a goose egg near his temple and there was dried blood in his hair.

"You need an icepack."

"No time for that. We have to get out of here before they come back. Are you two okay?"

"Steve turned to the two children."

"We're all okay."

"All?"

"All seven of us."

"Seven?"

Steve tried to adjust his eyes to the dark. As he looked around what looked to be a small shed with no windows he saw several pairs of eyes blinking back at him. My God, they were all children!


	2. Chapter 2

Taken

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. That's okay.

Author Notes: How do you escape with seven young children?

Steve and Kono sat cross-legged facing each other. This was a surprise. When they took the case they had no idea other children were missing as well. Why wouldn't the FBI let them know something like that?

Sarah crawled into Kono's lap and put her arms around her neck.

"I'm scared."

"It's okay Sweetie. I'm Kono and this is Steve and we're police officers. We're going to take care of you. We've been looking for you."

"I want my mom."

In a few seconds, the rest of the small group of children surrounded Steve and Kono. The four little girls attached themselves to Kono. Kevin crawled into Steve's lap and the other two boys sat on either side of him.

"Kono and I knew about Kevin and Sarah, but where did the rest of you come from?"

The kids began to talk one by one. Two of the girls were sisters taken four days ago while their parents were vacationing in California. They had been playing at the hotel pool. They had been flown there in a plane and told their parents were dead. The two boys were brothers taken from the island the day before, which meant they had only now been listed as missing. The other two girls had been taken separately from other islands in Hawaii in the last week. One had been taken from the Big Island and one from Maui. That meant they were all part of a recent abduction. That meant they were moving fast. It had to be part of a slave ring. Steve knew these men played for keeps. He had to get them out of there fast. Kevin turned in Steve's arms.

"Steve, we been tryin' to escape. Come see."

Kevin took Steve's hand and led him over to the back of the shed in a corner behind a bail of hay. He showed Steve where the boards were loose.

"We got one loose, but nobody is small enough to fit. We need to get another board loose."

"Kevin, that was good thinking son."

"Thanks!"

The little boy beamed. Steve pulled on the board next to it and it gave way. It would take one more to get the two adults through. He pulled, but it was too secure.

"I can't get it."

Steve turned to look at the little boy.

"We need to get out of here. Kevin, do you think you would be brave enough to squeeze through and go around and let us out?"

Kevin looked at Steve for a couple of moments and then nodded his head.

"I can do it."

"You be careful and watch for the men, okay? You're a brave kid Kevin. Your mom and dad would be proud of you."

The little boy hugged him and then was gone out the opening before Steve knew it. It seemed like forever, but it was probably only a few minutes when they heard the bolt pulled back and the door slowly opened.

"Good job, Kevin. Okay, everybody, we need to stay together. Hold hands and stay right with Kono and I. Don't talk, or make noise and no matter what happens, stay together. We have to keep walking for a very long time without stopping to rest. Can you do that?"

Seven little heads nodded solemnly. None of them was over seven or eight years old. Most of them were probably kindergarteners. Steve prayed they could put quite a bit of distance between them and the kidnappers before they found out they were gone. They headed outside. Steve looked around as he closed and relocked the shed. He looked at Kono and they had a silent conversation. It was possible they would be caught at any minute and they both hated putting the kids in this situation. Steve had no idea which way civilization was. He took Kevin's hand and headed off into the jungle.

"Let's hope they don't have a tracker."

Kono took Sarah's hand. Sarah grabbed the littlest girl's hand and the two older girls held hands. They tried to keep up with the boys, but after about twenty minutes of walking and jogging, the little ones needed a rest.

"Steve, can we take a break?" 

Steve turned back when her heard Kono. He looked at the faces of the little girls. They were cold and afraid out in the dark. The jungle was dense and they had to climb over vines and foliage. They were pretty beat up by the trek so far. Steve knew they didn't have enough of a head start. He could hear the sound of running water not far ahead. He scooped up the littlest girl in his arms and whispered in Kono's ear.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, kids. We're going to rest for a minute."

Steve hugged the little girl and sat her down on a rock. He reached for Kono's hand and pulled her away from the kids far enough that they couldn't overhear them.

"There is no way they haven't discovered we're gone. You know they wouldn't wait long before they interrogated us. They were just waiting for me to wake up."

"So, we need to keep going then."

"Kono, you need to take the kids and follow the sound of the water. When you find it keep following it. You'll eventually get down to civilization."

"What do you mean I need to take the kids? Steve, where are you going?" 

"I'm going to double back and see what we're up against. I'm also going to try to get a weapon or two."

"Are you kidding me? You've probably got a concussion, your head has a big goose egg on it and we have seven kids here. No, Steve."

"Kono, unless I do something, we're sitting ducks out here. We can't keep seven little kids ahead of a group of grown men: ruthless, criminals I might add. I was a Seal Kono. I can do this and catch up to you guys."

"I…no…Steve, we need to stick together."

"Kono, you know I'm right. Now I am your boss. Do I need to order you to take these kids and go?"

"No, but please promise me you'll be careful."

"You worried about me Kalakaua?"

"Maybe."

"Good."

Steve's eyes twinkled in the moonlight as he looked down into hers. Kono could see his affection for her and before she could think about it she reached up and kissed his cheek. As she pulled back, Steve put both hands on her cheeks and softly kissed her on the mouth. Her eyes went wide in surprise and Steve chuckled as he released her.

"That's just in case I don't come back."

Kono punched him in the chest.

"Jerk, don't talk like that. You better come back."

"After a kiss like that, you better believe I'll come back."

He pulled her into a fierce hug. His voice was filled with emotion and Kono felt herself start to tear up.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

She couldn't respond so she just nodded her head. Steve wiped away a tear that escaped. He held her close and whispered into her ear.

"It'll be okay."

Before she could react, he disappeared into the jungle. Kono turned to seven kids whose eyes had just gone wide.

"It'll be okay. Steve will be back soon, but we need to keep going, okay?"

All seven children stood and looked to Kono to lead. She took a deep breath. The littlest girl tugged on her pants.

"I'm scared Kono."

She smiled down at the girl and took her hand.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Cassie."

"I'm scared too Cassie, but Steve will make sure we all get through this, okay? Let's go everybody."

They walked for only another hundred yards or so before they came to a stream cascading down. Kono followed the stream and started down the mountainside. She hoped Steve came soon. When they came to a clear space all Kono could see for miles was jungle. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. As undeveloped as it was Kono would have to guess they were on the east side of the island in the Koolau mountain range. There was very little development on this part of the island as it was not part of the tourism.

Steve moved quickly back through the dense brush towards the compound they had left. He could hear the sound of men coming towards him through the jungle. It sounded like a small group. Steve fell back and watched as they moved past him. It looked like there were eight of them. Steve saw one moving away and behind the others. He waited for him to pass. Steve stepped in behind him and quickly snapped his neck, catching his rifle on the way down. Nine to go. Steve moved methodically like he had been trained. He took out two more before he skirted away and headed back the way he came. Fortunately they were headed in the wrong direction from the kids and Kono. He had two pistols and two rifles now. Once he was out of hearing he broke into a run and made his way through the jungle quickly. He found the stream he was sure Kono was following and slowed down. He was sweating and his head was pounding. One thing he knew about concussions was the need for rest. He had been able to get two canteens off the dead men. He hated to cheat the kids out of any of it, but he needed to take a small sip. He made it just enough to quench him and started off again. All he could think about was getting back to Kono. He smiled to himself as he walked. He thought about the kiss and that made him move even faster. How stupid was he to be daydreaming in the middle of the jungle, in the middle of the night, while being chased by an international kidnapping ring. All he could think about were those dimples and that smile. He had to get back to her.

Kono kept the kids moving as best she could. Little Cassie had finally gone as far as she could. Kono scooped her up and carried her. Kono was feeling the effects of fighting with their captors and every bone in her body hurt. She always played the bad ass, but truth be told, she wanted Steve there with her. She needed his strength.

Sarah pulled on Kono's shirt.

"Can we stop again? I'm awful tired Kono."

"Okay, for just a few minutes. She set Cassie down and collapsed on the ground next to her. The girl immediately snuggled up to her. The jungle was cool at night and the little girl was so cold. All the kid gathered around and huddled together. Kono was struck with the responsibility in her hands. Don't worry guys, Steve will find us. I know it. He's never ever let me down. Okay?"

Kevin smiled at her.

"He'll find us again Kono. I know it. Besides, if he doesn't I'll help you take care of the kids."

"Thanks Kevin. That means a lot."

"I'm thirsty."

"I know Cassie but we can't drink this water. It might have bugs in it that will make us sick."

"This doesn't."

Steve stepped out of the jungle and handed a canteen to Kono. Their hands brushed and Kono relaxed. Inside her heart was saying Steve. Steve is here!

He handed her another canteen and she passed it to the boys.

"Not too much kids. We need to make the water last."

"Okay Steve."

Kono stood and they moved away from the kids again to talk.

"There were eight of them."

"Were?"

"Now there are five. They're headed in the wrong direction right now, so if we can get down to a road, the beach, or a town, maybe we can get some help before they figure out we didn't go west. They're moving away from us right now. We need to let the kids get some real rest: maybe a couple of hours. They're at least an hour away from us at this point, so let's start looking for some place to rest."

Kono went to walk back to the kids, but Steve caught her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I told you I'd be back."

"I never doubted it. The whole time you were gone I kept thinking, I couldn't do this without Steve. Thank God you're okay."

Steve held her tighter and Kono buried her face in his neck.

"I've got you Sweetheart. Always will."

Kono turned her face up to his and they kissed again. A little voice was sing-songing.

"Steve likes Kono."

The two of them looked over to see all seven children watching them.

"Yes, he does. Who wouldn't like her, right?"

"Yeah, she's pretty and nice."

"Thank you Kevin."

Steve took back the canteens.

"How about we find someplace to rest?"

"We can keep walking Steve. It's okay."

"You've all done a great job so far, but let's find a place, okay?"

The slope wasn't as pronounced where they were and the ground was beginning to flatten out. It wasn't long before they came across a huge banyan tree. It was perfect. They all crawled inside the extensive prop roots and went deeply into the middle of it. There were plenty of places to lie down leaning against one of the twisted roots. They weren't visible once they were deeply inside. Steve and Kono sat down side-by-side and the kids lay down with their heads in their laps and on their thighs. Kono stroked Sarah's hair and Cassie, who looked to be only about four, crawled up into Steve's lap and curled into the two of them. Kono put her head on Steve's shoulder and was out quickly. Steve remained awake watching over their little "Family". He prayed they were safe for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Taken

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Could I borrow them like a cup of sugar?

Author Notes: Sorry guys. I wanted to post, but Easter weekend was packed with activities. The escape seems to be working, but where are Danny and Chin?

Steve hated to wake everyone up, but they needed to move again. He turned his head and placed a tender kiss to Kono's head where it was nestled in his neck. It had to be about 5:30 in the morning and they needed to move before the sun came up. He hated to stop for as long as they had. Little Cassie had her fist twisted into his shirt and Kono had her arm wrapped around her. Her hair cascaded down his shoulder and her eyes were covered. He had his arm around her and he began to run his hand up and down her arm. He whispered in her ear.

"Kono, wake up. We need to get going again."

"Mmmm."

Her voice was rough with sleep. He loved the way it sounded as she woke up.

"Kids, wake up. We have to go now."

Several little voices began to complain about being hungry and tired.

"Sorry kids. There's no food yet, but everyone can have another drink of water."

Kono took one of the canteens Steve offered and gave each of the girls a drink.

"Anybody need to go to the bathroom?"

"All four girl's hands shot up."

"Steve, what time does the sun come up today?"

"It's late, like 6:30. We can put another hour between us and them before then. Come on."

Kono took the girls one way after they came out of the tree and Steve took the boys another way. The girls all complained about going to the bathroom outside, but Kono told them to pretend they were camping and they all laughed at that. They were getting pretty loud and Kono had to shush them. They met back with the boys.

"You guys have it so lucky."

Steve grinned at that and handed Kono a pistol and a rifle. He pulled her in close for a minute and nuzzled her neck softly.

"Let's get these kids home. I have some serious plans for you Kono Kalakaua."

"Oh, really."

"Yes, really."

Steve moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Seriously? You have been spending too much time with Danny. That is so cheesy."

"You love it."

"Maybe."

Thirty minutes later they saw their first sign of civilization. It was a road. Steve motioned for Kono to stay with the kids out of sight while he walked up on the road to wait. He hid his rifle in the grass nearby and stuck the pistol in the back of his pants. He didn't want to scare whoever might stop to help them. They waited for another 10 minutes and Steve hoped the sun would hurry and come up. He finally saw a car moving towards them on the road. It was going pretty slow. Steve waved his arms and the car put its brights on him and then flashed them at him a couple of times. It stopped a few feet from him and the passenger door opened.

"Mister, what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I need your help. I'm a police officer with Hawaii Five-0 and I've got some kids with me. We need help getting them back to their parents."

The passenger stepped away from the car and approached Steve. Steve couldn't make anything out about his face as he was walking in front of the car lights that were still on bright.

"Don't worry. We'll help you McGarrett. Nice picture on your badge by the way."

The man pulled a gun from behind his back and aimed it at Steve. The other car doors opened and three more guns were pointed at him. Kono pushed the kids behind her as her breath caught in her throat. _No Steve! No!_

"Call the other detective and the kids."

"They aren't with me. I left them back in the jungle to find help."

The man looked at Steve for a minute. He spun him around and took the gun from him.

"You know, I almost believed you. Almost."

The guy stepped up to Steve and put the gun to his head. He yelled where Kono could hear.

"Bring the kids out or I kill your boss."

"Don't do it Kono. The kids are more important."

More vehicles were coming up the road. Men started pouring out. Steve counted at least twelve. Kono put her finger to her lips. She was shaking and about to cry, but she listened to Steve and motioned the kids back further.

"Ten, nine, eight…better hurry before it's too late."

He cocked his gun. It was then that Kevin burst through the bushes and ran to Steve.

"Don't hurt him. We'll come."

Several men ran into the jungle. Kono knew if she fired one of the kids could be shot, so she dropped her gun and raised her hands. One of the men slapped her hard across the face and grabbed her arm roughly. He shoved her out of the jungle and she face planted on the road. Steve struggled against the two men who now held him. The kids were all crying as she went down and Kevin hauled off and kicked the one who had shoved her.

"Stop hurting Kono!"

The man who had gotten out of the car first slapped Kevin across the face and the little boy crumpled to the ground. Steve was raging. It took four men to get him subdued. They put the kids in the cars and threw Kono in the back of one and Steve in the back of another one. Kono could hear the children crying and sniffing. They had failed the kids. Now she and Steve were probably going to die and the kids would never get back to their parents, They would be sold somewhere in the world and who knows what they would endure. She cried softly to herself as the cars turned around and she assumed headed back to the compound.

Danny and Chin arrived at work about the same time. Steve had called for a 6:00 arrival as they were driving out to the shooting range for quarterly qualifying. Chin was obviously worried.

"What's up man?"

"I was supposed to give Kono a ride this morning and she wasn't home. Her car is still out in the parking lot. You don't think she went home with Steve last night do you?"

"Uh…I don't think Steve would do that Chin. Even if the guy does like her, he wouldn't make a move on her the first time they are alone together. That's not Steve. I'm concerned that he's not here this morning. He made a big deal about this morning. He always beats me here. I'm going to call him. You call Kono."

Both phones went straight to voice mail.

"Well, that's weirdly disconcerting."

"You don't think they'd really…?"

"Where were they headed last night?"

"To look at those last two properties on the list."

"Let's start there. We'll run by Steve's and if he isn't there we'll hit both places."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but at this point I hope we do find them together at Steve's."

"Chin, I think it's inevitable man. Have you seen the way they've been looking at each other lately?"

"Let's go."

Once they discovered Steve's place was empty they headed straight to the first place on the list. It was a washout. As they drove up to the second location they were shocked to find it no longer existed. It had been burned to the ground!

"This can't be an accident. Let's get back to HQ and find out why it was on the list."

An hour later Danny and Chin were still studying the intel when the governor walked in with what could only be an FBI agent. He was all buttoned down with a tie. Danny smirked to himself.

"Any news?"

"No and it's almost noon."

"This is Agent Bradley Newsom. He has been working on this case and he has new information for you."

"When we first got this case, we thought it was an isolated incident. Since then at least three more children have disappeared. We didn't make the connection right away because they were on different islands. A tourist took a picture of a little girl who fits the description of one of the missing children. She was being placed in a car. Once the Amber Alert went out, they recognized her and called it in. We got a license plate. It's registered to a Liko Kamako. He's got a rap sheet a mile long. He owns property out in the Koolau Mountains. We've got SWAT ready to go. Want to come along? Odds are that's where your boss and teammate are."

Danny was clipping his gun on his belt and walking towards the door before Newsom could get the last sentence out.

"Be careful gentlemen and bring back Steve, Kono and those kids alive, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

They were climbing in a chopper ten minutes later. Danny chuckled to himself. One thing about the FBI: when they finally figured things out, they didn't mess around.

It was daylight now and Kono estimated it was around eight or nine in the morning. The guys would definitely know they were gone by now and would have started looking hours ago, but would they even know where to begin? Kono recognized the same gravel road and then dirt road as before. When the cars came to a halt, she was grabbed roughly out of the back and thrown in the same shed face first again. She was kicked hard in the stomach.

"Try to escape again and we'll kill one of these brats right in front of you, got it?"

Seven little faces crowded around Kono after they locked them in again.

"Kono! Kono are you okay?"

Kono rolled over. It burned like hell. She was pretty sure he broke a few ribs.

"Where's Steve? What did they do with Steve?"

"They took him in the house."

Oh, God, no. They were going to beat and torture him and then she would be next. The kids all tried to get as close to her as they could. They tried to hug her, but she squeaked when one of them pushed on a rib. The eight of them sat together in the shed waiting for what would come next. All seven kids were crying now. Kono prayed for help to come and to come soon.

Steve was shoved into a chair and strapped down. Liko paced back and forth in front of him.

"Okay, Stevie Boy. We need a little information out of you before we uh…let you go."

He smirked and punched Steve in the face as hard as he could. He winced and looked at his knuckles.

"You've got a hard head Stevie Boy."

He gestured to a couple of his goons.

"Show him we mean business."

The next five minutes were hell for Steve. They beat him until he couldn't see out of one of his eyes. He never said a word. A grunt was the best they were going to get. Finally Liko held up his hand.

"Enough. This just isn't working. Bring the girl in here. Let's see if she's as strong as he is."

"Leave her out of this."

"Ah, but you see Stevie Boy, I have to know who knows about me and since you aren't going to tell me, I have no other choice."

Kono was brought in fighting tooth and nail. The shoved her into a chair facing Steve and she felt herself immediately tear up when she saw Steve's face. He smiled at her as best he could give how swollen his face was.

"Okay, Sweetheart, your boss here doesn't seem to be so forthcoming, so I'll ask you. Who knows about me?"

"Nobody does. We were the only ones that figured it out and we were working alone."

"Oh now see, that just came out a little bit too easy, don't you think?"

He slapped Kono hard across the face. Steve almost ripped the arms off the chair he was in.

"Kono!"

"Ah, so you have a soft spot for your detective do you? The big bad cop defending his teammate or is she more than that? What about it Stevie Boy?"

Liko pulled out a knife and put it under Kono's chin.

"What if I just slice her up right here and now?"

He started pressing the knife into her neck ad it broke the skin. She started to bleed a little.

"Dammit! She's telling the truth. No one else knows."

Kono and Steve looked at each other. They were having a silent conversation with their eyes. They were saying good-bye. Steve was saying he was sorry for getting Kono involved. She was apologizing for not getting the kids out when he told her to. They were both trying to tell the other one they loved them.

"Well, Stevie Boy. Looks like time's up. Kill her."

One of the men raised his gun and placed it at Kono's temple. She locked eyes with Steve. She wanted the last thing she saw to be his face. And then they heard shots outside and the door caved in and men went down all around her. She watched in horror as Liko went to stab Steve just as a shot took him out and he fell face first into Steve's lap and them dropped to the floor. She turned to see Danny and Chin lowering their weapons at the same time.

Steve kicked Liko's lifeless body.

"And don't call me Stevie Boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Taken

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. If I was rich I'd try to buy them.

Author Notes: You guys are great. You write the best reviews and you're so kind. I open my email every day with anticipation. It literally gets me up in the morning. The aftermath of their ordeal. Boy, you guys are bloodthirsty. When I got some of your reviews I was like…okay. Okay, as reviewed, here's what happens next.

Kono turned back to Steve who was sitting with a stricken look on his face. She looked down and saw bright red blood soaking through his shirt. Liko had managed to stab him as he was lunging forward.

"Steve!"

Danny and Chin rushed to them. Chin started untying Kono. Danny dropped down by Steve.

"Steve, stay with me Babe."

Chin managed to free Kono and she was instantly at Steve's side in spite of her own pain. She took his hand in hers and placed her other hand on his cheek.

"Don't you dare leave us Steve! Do you hear me?"

Steve managed to lift his head and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. He tried to smile at her.

"Stop squawking woman, I already have a headache."

"Get the EMTs in here now!"

Kono doubled over and collapsed on the floor. Steve tried to get up and get to her.

"Kono!"

"I'm okay Steve, I just need a second. Danny, the kids are in the shed. They're tired and hungry and scared."

Danny was gone in an instant as EMTs swarmed the two of them.

"Is he going to be okay?"

The EMT working on Kono forced her to lie down on a gurney. She kept trying to sit up even though her sides were screaming. The EMT working on Steve looked over at her.

"He's going to be fine. We've got the bleeding stopped and it doesn't look like he hit anything vital, but we will have to wait and see when we get to the hospital."

Kono finally laid back and stopped fighting the emergency staff.

As they were taken out Kono saw the kids break free from the officers who were helping them. Kevin pulled free first and ran to Steve.

"Please be okay Steve. Please?"

The other six children converged on the two gurneys.

"Steve! Kono!"

"You're not gonna die are you Steve?"

"I'm not planning on it."

"Kono, they hurt you."

"Just a little bit. Are you all okay?"

Little heads started bobbing up and down. They walked along with them all the way to the helicopters holding their hands and patting them. They were all crying. Danny and Chin kept telling them it would be okay. They put Kono in one chopper with the girls. The boys and Steve went in another chopper. Chin and Danny split up and Danny went with Steve while Chin went with Kono. Kono finally gave in to the pain once she was settled and closed her eyes. When she opened them again the girls were all sitting side-by-side looking at her. Their little faces were terrified. Little Cassie could not stop crying. Sarah had her arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Cassie, I'm going to be just fine. I just hurt my ribs and my face hurts a lot. I look worse than I am, right guys?"

Kono turned to the EMT that was taking her vitals.

"Tell them I'm going to be okay."

"She's going to be just fine ladies. Don't worry about a thing. We'll take good care of her."

The girls stopped crying then and sat quietly staring at Kono.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Kono was whisked away and the girls were herded into the ER and put in different curtained off areas. After several tries to keep them in their beds, the nurses gave up. The girls all huddled together on one gurney right next to where the doctors were looking at Kono. Finally the nurse pulled back the curtain to let the girls see Kono's face.

"She looks to have three fractured ribs on the right side and she needs a couple of stitches over her eye. Let's take some additional x-rays just to be sure. Let's get some ice on her face and a shot for the pain. As soon as she gets back from x-ray we will wrap her ribs and get her in a room. I want to keep an eye on her in case there are any internal injuries we don't know about. If everything checks out, she can go home in a day or two."

The bed next to Kono's erupted with cheers. Kono smiled even though it hurt. She had her own little pep team.

Steve on the other hand was another story. He was rushed in to surgery to be sure the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. They put him under and wheeled him out within the first five minutes of being there. The boys found their way to where the girls were and the seven of them huddled. Finally the nurses checked them out one at a time and then gave Chin and Danny permission to take them to the cafeteria to eat. The girls protested saying they wanted to wait until Kono got back, but the men insisted they eat. They would take their statements so that when some of their parents arrived they could go home with them. Danny sat with the kids as Chin called them one by one to get their statements. He couldn't believe what all they had gone through. The kids had nothing but positive things to say about Kono and Steve. They all said that if it hadn't been for them, they wouldn't be there at all. After they ate and gave their statements, they went back to the ER only to find out that Kono had been placed in a private room. Even though it was against the rules, the nurses pretended to look the other way while Danny and Chin snuck the kids in to see Kono.

They all expected the worse, but when they entered her room, she was sitting up in her bed smiling at them.

"Come here you guys."

They all ran for the bed and climbed on. Kono winced when they bounced her, but she didn't care if it did hurt. They were all there and they were all okay.

"You guys did great out there. Steve and I are so proud of you."

"Are you going to be okay Kono?"

"Absolutely Sarah. I feel better already and they said in a month I won't even feel a pain."

"What about Steve?"

Little Cassie looked up at her with big crocodile tears.

"He hads to have surgy. And surgy means it's real bad don't it?"

"It just so happens that the doctor told me he is out of surgery and will be put in a room as soon as he wakes up. He only needed a few stitches and he's going to be good as new. His head will hurt for a bit, but he will be fine. He kind of looks like Frankenstein right now, but so do I. the swelling in our faces will go down in a few days. In the meantime I get to drink lots of milk shakes. Cool, huh?"

After another hour parents started to arrive to take their children home. The reunions were very sweet and Kono was so glad she got to witness them as they arrived in her room one by one. They all to a child refused to leave until they saw Steve with their own eyes and knew he was okay. The kids went on and on about how Steve and Kono took care of them. The parents thanked her over and over, but she kept talking about all that Steve had done and how well he had looked after them.

Kono blushed under their praise. She couldn't stop thinking about Steve though. She prayed there were no complications. She wanted to get permission to go and see him, but she was afraid that wouldn't happen. Given their newfound feelings, she didn't want to be away from him for another minute. She was shocked when a very groggy Steve was brought into her room and transferred to the extra bed. This had the governor written all over it. Sure enough, once Steve was settled she came into the room.

Steve looked over at Kono and sighed with relief. He had been worried about her and even though everyone had tried to reassure him she was fine, he had to see her with his own eyes to believe it. The kids all did the same thing to Steve that they had done to Kono. They piled onto his bed. Cassie curled up next to Steve and put her arms around his neck. She gave him a big kiss on the mouth.

"I like you like Kono does, Steve."

The governor's eyebrow went up. Kono and Steve exchanged a look. Danny and Chin exchanged a look as well.

The parents thanked Steve, Kono and the governor for all they had done and pretty soon it was just Kevin, Sarah, Cassie and her older brother. Kevin and Sarah's parents finally came. Steve spoke to them about Kevin.

"Your son was amazing these last two days. I want you to know that. He showed incredible bravery more than once. When he grows up, I'd be proud to have someone like him on my team at Five-0. Kevin, man-to-man, you were outstanding. If I had a medal, I'd pin it on you right now."

He reached out his hand to shake Kevin's. The boy blushed furiously, but his eyes were shining under Steve's heavy praise. It was hard to say good-bye and both kids clung to Steve and Kono one last time before they left.

The governor told both of them to take at least three weeks off. As she walked out the door she couldn't help herself.

"I'm assigning you to each other's care over those next three weeks. See to it that you "look after" one another."

She winked and then was gone. Danny and Chin grinned from ear to ear, but Steve and Kono couldn't look anybody in the eye, much less each other.

Little Cassie had fallen asleep on Steve's bed and her brother had fallen asleep in the window seat. Their parents were flying in from California and would be another couple of hours. Kono was jealous of Cassie's position just then. She wished those strong arms were holding her.

Poor Steve's face looked as bad as Kono's. Danny teased them that they looked like Frankenstein and his bride just as Kono had said. He took a pillow from Kono for that one. The last set of parents finally arrived and Steve gently shook Cassie awake.

"Hey Sweetie, some special people are here, wake up Cutie."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The parents both became very emotional when they saw Steve and Kono in hospital beds and both of their children looking tired, but otherwise unhurt. It was obvious these two had been through hell protecting them.

"We can't even begin to tell you how much this means to us. We thought we might never see them again."

Kono knew everything they had gone through had been worth it to see the look on those parent's faces. Both children broke free from their parents and gave them each one last hug. Then Cassie shocked them all. She looked at Kono with the biggest smile on her face.

"When you mawwy Steve, can I come to da wedding? I could be da fwower girl. My aunt got mawwied and my cousin was the fwower girl. I want to be a fwower girl, so can I?"

All three of Kono's teammates snickered at the shocked look on Kono's face.

"Uh…well…Cassie…if I ever do marry Steve, consider yourself my flower girl."

Danny spoke up.

"Of course at the rate these two are going, you'll be old enough to be a bridesmaid by the time they get it together."

Steve gave Kono a look and the reunited family left the four of them alone.

"So, from now on, no teaming you two up alone. You get into way too much trouble. Right, Chin?"

"Right, besides, it looks like my cousin's virtue is in question and we can't have that. We come from a strict Hawaiian upbringing and well…"

"Ha ha, funny boys, now get outta here and let us get some rest. I know you're just gonna goof off for the next three weeks, so beat it and leave us be."

"See Chin, they can't wait to get rid of us. Oh to be a fly on the wall…"

A pillow came at him just like the one Kono had thrown earlier.

"Well, the governor did give them orders…"

Another pillow flew across the room.

"You guys are going to run out of pillows eventually, you know."

"Seriously guys. We'll see you tomorrow."

Danny gave Kono a hug and slapped Steve on his good shoulder. Chin hugged Kono and kissed her forehead before he shook Steve's hand.

"Seriously guys, take care of each other. You did good today."

The two men left and silence fell over the room. Kono couldn't look at Steve. They lay there in the quiet and then Steve spoke up.

"So…alone at last."

The laughter that followed filled the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Taken

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Perhaps if I click my ruby slippers...

Author Notes: Attention fluffers everywhere. This is the final chapter…the fluff chapter. You have been warned. There will be fluff. It will include the epilogue as well. I wanted to finish this story off as I have a four-day retreat coming up and I absolutely won't be able to post anything. When I get back I have an SVU story in the works, but I'll try to get in a one shot of these two. Thank you forever for your reviews! After I read them, my head is in the clouds and I start wracking my brain for more story ideas, just to get your lovely reviews again.

Kono turned to look at Steve. Steve returned her stare and what she saw made her insides turn to jelly.

"You know, that two hours of sleep in the jungle with you snuggled up to me was some of the best sleep I've ever had."

"Me too. I know I need to rest, but I don't think I can go to sleep over here."

"Are you sure you should move?"

"Trust me. When I say I need to move closer to you."

Steve raised the blanket on his bed.

"Then get over here you."

Steve loved the sight before him as Kono slowly slipped her long and very bare legs over the side of the bed. The pain meds made her a little woozy and she had to take it slow, but she made it to his bed and slipped in next to him. She sighed as his arm came down around her pulling her close. She lay down on her good side to protect the ribs, then snuggled her head into his shoulder and reached her arm across his chest to trace the bandage covering the stab wound. Thank God Liko had not been able to stab very deeply or to slice with the knife. It had only been a puncture wound. She slid her arm down to his waist and curled her fingers into his hip. Her hand and arm felt so warm and comforting. Steve sighed too. He ran his hand up and down her arm as he talked.

"You know, you have never looked prettier than you do right now."

"Liar."

Kono lifted her face to look at him. Steve gently traced his fingers over her stitches and then her forehead, brushing the hair aside. He stroked his thumb ever so lightly across her swollen cheeks and finally traced her split lip. He bent his head and lightly brushed his lips across hers. It didn't hurt. Instead it felt amazing.

"Beauty is a funny thing. Only the person inside enhances it. You are a beautiful person inside and out Kono. That beauty is what draws me to you. When you were looking at the kids today and the reunion with their parents, I could see that beauty. I wish you could have seen your smile and your eyes. Looking at it through your eyes made it all the more special."

Kono was quiet for a moment trying to decide if she should say what she was feeling. She didn't want to run him off before they even got started. It did seem right and she decided to chance it.

"You know, if you keep saying things like that, I am totally going to fall in love with you."

"I hope so. I really hope so, Kono, because I'm already starting to fall in love with you."

"At the end when we were sitting there facing each other in that room, I thought for sure that was it for us. All I could think about the whole time was losing you…losing the opportunity to be with you…to…love you."

"I was thinking the same thing. I was thinking I'd never get to see you with a wedding dress on walking towards me."

Kono blinked up at him in disbelief. This man that had up until now been a bit of a mystery to her spoke was speaking openly and with such beautiful visions.

"I was thinking I'd never know what you would look like pregnant with my baby. I'd never get to stand behind you and stroke my hands over your belly while our baby kicked inside of you. I'd never know what making love to you would be like. I'd never get to see those dimples again. Kono, I know this is new, but I've known you for a year and I know in my gut that I want those things with you. Do you think you'd want them with me?"

"Steve, I haven't been totally honest with you. I've been thinking about you for a while now. I mean thinking about what it would be like to be with you in a relationship. I've watched you with victims both young and old and I've seen what you would be like as a husband and a dad. I've felt your protectiveness for me and how safe it makes me feel…how cared for. You've made me feel treasured for the first time by a man."

Ribs and knife wounds were forgotten as their lips met in a slow sweet kiss. Steve continued to kiss her until she was breathless. He was being careful of her lip, but still making her feel his desire for her. They finally pulled back when the pain hit them both full force. Kono laid her head back on Steve's shoulder.

"Maybe we should table this until we're both feeling better."

"I know. Let's give it a few minutes until the pain meds they gave us kick in more and we'll try again."

Steve's eyebrows waggled up and down.

Kono held her ribs.

"Ouch! Don't make me laugh."

Steve sighed and looked into her sweet face.

"You know, you don't look like a cop at all right now, but when you're in the field it's a different story. Danny always says I get aneurysm face but you have a look and a presence about you too. I just never noticed the difference until I got to know you like this."

"Thanks…I think. Was that a compliment?"

"Yes and I intend to send so many more your way. I think my future wife deserves to be complimented every day."

"Okay, slow down Slim. Let's just adjust to being a couple first, okay?"

"Okay, but you know me Kono. When I want something I don't like to wait and I so want you…all of you."

Kono turned her face back up to look in his eyes. She saw it all there. She saw love, affection and desire."

"Oh, forget the pain."

Kono raised her hand to pull his face back down to hers and she kissed him with everything she had. When she pulled back his eyes were wide.

"Wow! That was…wow!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before."

"Actually, I don't think I need to talk right now."

Steve ran his hand over her hair down her neck and along her side until he had her hand in his. He brought their joined hands up between them and kissed her fingers.

"I am certifiably crazy about you. I'm going to put a ring on one of those soon."

They sunk down further on the bed and continued to kiss and whisper to each other as they got sleepier and sleepier.

Two nurses made their way down the hall and peaked in to check on Steve and Kono. They sported big smiles as they backed out of the room.

"Told you we really only needed one bed in there."

Epilogue:

It had been four months since the kidnapping and Steve and Kono's "Great Adventure " as Danny liked to call it. Kono looked at herself in the mirror as she adjusted her full dress uniform. She had only worn it that day when the guys had honored her graduation from the academy. She was nervous. This was a big deal and she wanted to look her best today. As she adjusted her badge for the third time an incredibly sexy man in uniform slipped in behind her and looked at her in the mirror.

Steve slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him as he rubbed her cheek with his own.

"You look fantastic, now will you stop worrying? It's going to be great seeing all the kids again and the governor will make it very relaxed. Besides, I will be right next to you. If you get the jitters, just lean into me."

Their eyes met in the mirror. When Steve looked at her that way it never ceased to turn her insides to mush. He pulled her even closer and slid his hand into hers, bringing it up to kiss the engagement ring shining on her left ring finger.

"You really like the ring?"

Kono turned in his arms and slid her arms around his neck.

"I love the ring. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on. Let's get this over with and we can go get a beer with the guys."

"That's my girl."

They walked hand in hand to the car and drove to the ceremony. Kono was kind of excited about seeing all the kids. As soon as they walked onto the grass where the seating was laid out, seven squealing kids mobbed them. Sarah wrapped herself around Kono and Cassie leaped into Steve's arms. Kevin looked up at Steve in awe of him in his uniform. He reached out his hand and they exchanged a very grown up handshake. Kono smiled at him and then smiled at Steve. They heard all about what was going on with each and every one of the kids. Sarah was learning to ride a bike. Cassie was showing off her silly Bandz. Steve pretended to be fascinated with the different shapes as she took them off and showed him and put them back on again. Kevin had decided he wanted to be a cop just like Steve. Steve smiled at him and had him wait while he went back to the car. When he returned, he placed an HPD cap on his head.

"Can I keep it?"

"Of course you can."

The governor walked over to them.

"Are you kids ready to start?"

All the kids yelled at once.

"Yeah!"

They all took their seats and Steve and Kono followed the governor up onto the platform. They sat together and held hands while the governor retold the story of that fateful night and what happened afterwards. She finally had Steve and Kono stand and she presented them both with the highest award a Hawaiian Police Officer could receive: the Warrior Gold Medal of Valor. As she placed Kono's ribbon around her neck she smiled.

"Is that an engagement ring I see on your finger Officer Kalakaua?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is."

"Congratulations Commander. When did this happen?"

Steve grinned from ear to ear.

"Last night, on the beach, at sunset."

"Very romantic Commander. Well done."

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause. Danny whistled that sharp loud whistle you used to call your dog. Then the governor turned the microphone over to Steve.

"There's one more award to be given here today. It's a civilian award. Kevin, will you come up here?"

Kevin couldn't believe it. He looked at his parents who smiled at him and motioned for him to go forward. When he reached the top of the stairs, Kono hugged him.

"This brave young man has earned this award for partnering with Officer Kalakaua and I during the ordeal. He risked his life to release the children, Kono and myself from captivity. He led the children through the jungle and encouraged them. When I was captured he attempted to protect me by turning himself in to the kidnappers. Kevin has expressed a desire to become a police officer one day. I think if he does, he will be a remarkable one. I would be honored to have someone like him on my team. Kevin I will never forget you. He placed the medal around Kevin's neck and shook his hand again. This time there were tears in his eyes and in Kevin's too. Kono was sniffling off to the side. He turned Kevin to face the crowd and they went wild. The three of them descended the stairs into the waiting arms of their family and friends.

Chin and Danny converged on them at the same time. Chin gave Kono a huge hug and Danny grabbed her hand and examined the ring. He let out a long low whistle.

"Wow, that must have set you back."

"It was totally worth it."

Steve wrapped his arms around Kono's waist and her arms fell on top of his. She leaned back into him and smiled.

"You guys look really happy. Really, really happy."

Kono looked up at Steve as he looked down at her.

"We are Danno. We really are."

Cassie came running over to them as her mother tried to catch her. She tugged on Kono's jacket.

"Kono! Kono! Am I still your Fwower girl?"

Kono slipped out of Steve's arms and scooped her up.

"Definitely Cassie. You most definitely are."

'Okay, den I'm going to need a weally pwetty dwess, otay?"

Kono's eyes twinkled.

"The prettiest."

After more than an hour of visiting and parents thanking them over and over again, the crowd dispersed and Kono and Steve headed to his house. They changed into their swimsuits and took one surfboard out into the waves. Kono laid down on the front and Steve lay down behind her and between her legs. Their arms moved in perfect sync as they paddled out into the ocean. They turned the surfboard around and sat up. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into his chest. She sighed.

"Did you ever think this could happen?"

"What?"

"I don't know, working together, what we went through, falling in love…all of it."

"No, actually. I never dreamed I'd meet someone like you."

"I never thought I'd end up at Five-0, much less falling in love."

"Think we're gonna make it?"

"Are you kidding? We survived seven kids in the jungle, being chased by criminals no food. Everything else will be a piece of cake."

Steve chuckled and ran his hand along her side causing her to shiver. His fingers danced across her stomach. He whispered in her ear.

"I've been thinking."

"Uh oh, that's never a good sign."

"After we get married can we start on a baby?"

"How soon after?"

"Our honeymoon night?"

Kono started laughing so hard she almost dumped them in the ocean.

"You are unbelievable."

"Well?"

Kono's eyes softened.

"I would love to make a baby with you."

The sun was starting to set and they knew they'd only have time for one wave. Kono leaned back and turned her face to meet Steve's. They kissed like they had that first time in the jungle. They paddled into the wave and Kono giggled to herself. She could not help making the comparison. It felt like they were riding off into the sunset.

**Author Notes: And that's what I have to do, ride off into the sunset in the mountains on retreat. See you all soon in another story about my favorite Hawaiian detectives. Don't forget to review. I hope I come home to a boatload of them.**


End file.
